


Secrets

by 101WingedWarrior101



Category: GOT7
Genre: #KellySeumilli from AFF, 2Jae, :), Bamgyeom, Fluff, Gift, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dedicated to KellySeumilli, marknior, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WingedWarrior101/pseuds/101WingedWarrior101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when JB comes home late after overworking himself because of his crush? Chaos, that's what.</p><p> </p><p>Foreword:</p><p>I'm dedicating this story to #KellySeumilli on AFF, the most awesome person in the world. I'd highly recommend reading her fanfic, please give it a try. Here's the link- http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1164837/the-right-decision-jaebum-got7-yugyeom-yugyeomxoc-markjin-lovetriagle-jaebumxoc <br/>This fanfic is my surprise gift for you, Kelly, and I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

JB was hurting inside.

Maybe it was because he had the biggest secret and couldn't even tell his best, most close friend.

Or maybe it was the fact that he had overworked himself again.

He had a feeling it was a combination of both.

JB had stayed back at the practice room, letting the others go on, as they no schedule for the rest of the day.

He had been practicing his singing while dancing, not caring which song came on.

He took no breaks, loosing track of time.

It was only when he collasped that he realized he may have gone overboard.

This was usual for him, except no one knew about it (and if they did they didn't know the reason why). He looked at the clock from his postion on the floor, not having enough energy left to move.

That changed when he noticed the time, eyes widening and bolting up from his spot.

He rushed around the room, collecting his stuff and running toward the dorms.

'Shitshitshit, they're gonna get suspicious, and I'm horrible at lying-'

His train of thoughts cut off as he reached the door to the dorms, opening it slowly as to not attract attention.

It didn't work.

6 pairs of eyes locked on him as he edged into the apartment, not realized how much he was drenched in sweat.

Jinyoung got up from his postion on the couch first, walking over to JB.

"Where were you, hyung?" he asked, taking in his leaders apperance.

JB shifted uncomfortably, cursing every known object in the universe.

"I, er, I went put to get dinner? And then I walked around Seoul for a while and lost track of time-"

"No, you didn't hyung. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be swimming in sweat if all you did was walk around."

"It's really hot outside...?"

"If there's anything I know about you, it's that you don't get affected by the heat that much."

Jinyoung would know. Of course he would.

JB sighed, "Can I take a shower?"

"Yes, but you're telling us afterwards what you were doing."

JB groaned, heading to his room to take his very-needed shower.

\-------After Shower------

'I couldn't think of a good excuse, damn! If I really do have to tell them, they can't know the reason why. I can't risk breaking up Got7 because I'm gay. Fuck, why are they staring at me!'

Jinyoung glared at him. "Nice of you to join us. Sit down."

JB sat on an open spot on the couch, hoping he wouldn't say anything accidentially that would tip them off.

Jinyoung was staring at him, like he was trying to figure him out.

The rest were fidgeting, looking either at him or Juinor, JB nervous under Jinyoungs scrutinizing gaze.

"Is this coming from what's in your diary?"

He jolted, panicking a little. But he had 2, the first was entirely about him being gay, but the second was like a normal diary, not mentioning his sexuality at all. The first one was black, the second blue (in terms of the color of the cover.)

"When did you read my diary? And which one?!"

"I found it while cleaning, and I looked through it to see who's it was. But once I saw what it was about, I read a little of it. And it's black. You have another one?"

Jaebum bolted upright, not beliving what I heard, staring at Jinyoung.

"You're ok with this?!?"

He simply nodded.

"Have you told anyone?"

A negative

I sighed with relief, falling back on the couch.

Then I remeber the others were there.

"Shit."

Jinyoung looked at me amused.

I could tell this was his plan all along.

"You're gonna have to tell them one day, Jaebum-ah. And if you don't tell them you'll keep overworking yourself." He reasoned, being sensible and caring-

"Besides, if you don't tell them I will." Nope. Never-mind. Jinyoung's a bitch.

JB groaned. "Well, can ya help with this? It's not everyday you..." 

"Confess to the boys you spend 24 hours with that you ar-"

JB leaped foreward, covering Jinyoung's mouth.

"Shut up!" 

"Well, you have to tell them hyung."

By now the others were confused beyond the point of confused (idk either).

"Tell us what?" Jackson asked.

"That JB here is gay." 

"YAH, PARK JINYOUNG!"

Laughing, Jinyoung stood up and ran away, JB running after him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"You had to tell them anyways, in the end." Jinyoung laughed.

"WELL COULDN'T I TELL THEM!!" 

"No, cause you would chicken out!" Jinyoung yelled over his shoulder, looking back and JB.

Jinyoung ran into the wall.

JB caught him in a headlock and dragged him back to where the others were staring at him.

Suddenly uncomfortable, JB realized he didn't know if any of the members were homophobes.

Jackson looked thoughtful, BamBam looked slightly taken aback, Yugyeom looked conflicted, Mark looked relieved, and Youngjae had a look of pure happiness on his face.

JB sat down, glaring at Jinyoung, who plopped down with a grin on his face.

He leaned over to JB to whisper, "BTW, you're not alone."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" JB screeched, so high he was surprised he didn't break his voice-box.

"Who??"

Jinyoung chuckled, then whispered in his ear again, 2 words.

"Mark hyung."

JB had this wide Cheshire grin on his face.

"What's going on??" Mark asked.

He snickered, looking over to Jinyoung, who was definitly blushing.

"Can someone get me a camera please? I need capture a picture of Jinyoung flustered for the first and only time because of a certain someone." he said, raising his eyebrow at the last part.

"YAH! YOU LITTLE-" started Jinyoung, the one and only human tomato, only to remeber something he had read in JB's diary.

Before Jinyoung could start JB said, "Well, Jinyoungie here is gay too apparently."

"JJJJJJBBBBB.."

"Wait, you guys aren't gay for each other right?" Youngjae questioned.

JB and Jinyoung looked at each other, and both snickered.

Jinyoung went first, getting revenge on JB, "No, because Jaebum is in love with you, Youngjae."

"And Jinyoung here has a tiny crush on Mark." JB finished to get back at Jinyoung n

Mark and Youngjae gaped at JB and Jinyoung.

Suddenly apprehensive, they both shifted, wondering how they would react.

Youngjae walked up to Jaebum, grabbing his face and tilting it upwards.

After staring at him for several seconds, then brought his face down and pecked JB, scurring off as soon as it was over.

JB stared at him, mouth agape, before the biggest smile spread across his face.

Mark was watching, a look of indescion settling on his face.

Jinyoung shifted, scared of how he would react.

Mark stood up, but stayed still.

After a few minutes, Mark spoke.

"Do you know how much I wanted to hear that?"

Jinyoung, in shock, just stood up and hugged Mark.

Mark hugged him back, placing a kiss on the crown of his head.

\--------One Week Later------

"Jinyoung! Hurry up and get your boyfriend over here!"

Youngjae snickered, clinging to JB's side, planting kisses on his boyfriends cheek.

Jaebum pulled his down for a real kiss, which was interrupted by Jinyoung and a whiny Mark.

"What do you guys need?" Mark pouted, giving Jinyoung a peck.

"Yugyeom and Bam are a couple now!"

"Really?" Jinyoung asked,"Finally. What happened?"

"I played cupid and now they're dating!" Youngjae said, cheering!

Jackson interjected, appearing out of nowhere. "Why am I not dating anyone? Out of all the people, I should be the one with a date!" He said sassily, beginning to make a sandwich. 

"Well, it's probably a good thing, or else you'd be completely insufferable!"

"YAH, PARK JINYOUNG!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to KellySeumilli, as a thank you for all she's done. I hope that you like it, Kelly~! Also, I hope whoever reads enjoys too. This is cross-posted from my AFF account. Warrior Out!


End file.
